Duas Faces Dos Meus Sentimentos
by SoMoreira
Summary: Bella uma vampira. Edward um humano. Jacob um lobisomem. Jessica uma traidora ou uma amiga?
1. Prólogo

* * *

 Estou na frente do meu novo armário, longe o bastante de qualquer um dos dois garotos. Eu não quero mais vê-los; na verdade quero, mas não posso.

 Qualquer possível relação que eu houvesse tido, sem dúvida estava acabada. Ainda mais depois de ser pega em flagra. Pelos dois. É verdade que eles sabem que eu não resisto a eles. E eles nem ligam pelo fato de que eu estava basicamente namorando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas sério, como pode? Um garoto incrivelmente alto, moreno, um abdômen de deixar um tanque de verdade no chinelo em questões de números de quadrados, com olhos escuros impetráveis, cujas pálpebras quase se fechavam quando ele sorri. E um garoto magnífico, romântico, com os cabelos cor de bronze, os olhos verdes intensos e o meio sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego. Eles não podiam realmente querer que eu simplesmente escolhesse um dos dois. Eu não podia fazer isso. Era como escolher entra matar e matar, porque o amor com qualquer um deles significava morte, significava perigo. Eles sabem disso. Eu não posso escolher.

 Eu suspirei desapontada com a minha falta de animo. Ben tinha razão, eu devia ter ficado em casa. Abri o armário acertando a senha do cadeado e tirei os livros das próximas aulas, não sabendo exatamente porque, afinal, eu poderia pegar antes de cada uma delas. No momento em que fecho o armário, derrubo todos os livros da minha mão porque...

 ...ali estão os dois. Incrivelmente bonitos, olhando-se por cima da minha cabeça. Vou dizer, não é agradável ser baixinha. Bom, baixinha comparada à eles, pelo menos.

 - Bella. – eles dizem suavemente, ao mesmo tempo, sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

 É como se estivessem travando uma batalha mental. Edward não sabe, mas Jacob pode rapidamente quebrar todos os ossos de seu maravilhoso rosto se eles travassem uma batalha física.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1 O Garoto Novo

* * *

 A vida é difícil. Cada mero humano que se aproxima emana um perfume estonteante e eu aperta meu corpo contra a cadeira para não atacar um jugular exposto. O controle é tão difícil quanto qualquer outra coisa. O vegetarianismo é uma religião para mim, e eu não desistiria por causa de meros adolescentes.

 - Bella? – eu ouço a voz doce de Ângela que não passa de um zumbido, inaudível para quase todos os seres no refeitório. – Está assustando as pessoas. – É também um resmungo.

 Eu observo os rostos apavorados dos alunos da Forks High School. Parecem vermes. Vermes deliciosos... Controle-se, Bella!

 - Tem razão. – murmuro, irritada por ter que admitir isto.

 - Isa, por que insiste em passar os almoços encarando os outros. – eu simplesmente odeio quando Ben chama de Isa. É Bella! B-E-L-L-A! Precisa que eu soletre?

 - Deixe de irritar a Bella. – resmunga Mike. Eu seria capaz de estraçalhá-lo bem aqui, e o faria se não houvessem tantas cúmplices no refeitório.

 Pelo canto dos olhos posso ver Jessica lançando um olhar mau-humorado para mim, que eu sei que não passa de ciúmes idiota. Jessica precisa desistir do babaca do Mike. Ele não serve pra ela. Simplesmente não pode ser comparado com a sua perversão completa. Fala sério, o cara é vampiro e continua sendo nada além de normalzinho. Mas acho que isso é a única coisa que me deixa orgulhosa de fazer parte dessa estranha família... É simplesmente as qualidades de cada um, fortificadas pela imortalidade. A perversão completa de Jess (ainda não tenho tanta certeza se isso é uma qualidade...), a compreensão de Ben, a bondade de Ângela...

 - Bella, vem comigo ao banheiro?

 Todos olharam-na indignados, exceto Ben, que obviamente sabe o que ela quer. Os quatro rostos irônicos e divertidos (incluindo o meu).

 - O quê? Eu continuo sendo uma garota. – ela diz, piscando para Mike. Ela só faz isso para provocá-lo, e alega que não passa disso, mas eu sei muito bem que ela quer ver a admiração e fascinação que brilham nos olhos claros de Mike. É , ela realmente sabe usar os atributos para provocá-lo. Mas de qualquer modo, ela é uma vampira, e quando toquei no assunto que ela estava sendo mais do que egocêntrica fazendo isso com o pobre cara (não tão pobre assim, já que eu realmente já cheguei muito perto de eliminá-lo da minha vida), ela simplesmente virou pra mim sorridente "Não posso der mais monstra do que já sou".

 - Hm.. Posso ir com você. – Mike sorriu maliciosamente e vejo Jess franzir a testa.

 - Você chama Bella? – resmunga.

 O refeitório está se esvaziando enquanto os demais alunos se encaminhas às suas respectivas aulas. As pessoas não nos olham mais quando passam – já se acostumaram com nossa beleza. Vejo um garoto olhar assustado para Ben, como se ele pudesse saltar em cima dele a qualquer segundo... Pobre criança ingênua... Bem com certeza é o mais bonzinho de nós todos, nunca cometeu um deslize (ainda não me conformo que Angela tenha matado um humano). O rapaz sai do refeitório com cautela, olhando para Ben por cima do ombro. Eu solto uma gargalhada e puxo a mão de Jess que parece realmente impaciente.

 - WOW ! Calma ai! – ela exclama.

 Mike que já havia se levantado para acompanhá-la me olha ressentido. Faço um biquinho com os lábios e pisco maldosamente. Ele geme baixinho, como se eu tivesse lhe dado o maior prazer de sua vida e ergo a sobrancelha. Ótimo, não vá me dizer que agora Mike vai começar a me seguir também?

 Lanço um olhar curioso para Ben que dá de ombros, segurando uma risadinha.

 - Vamos. – Jessica murmura.

 Andamos até a porta dupla do refeitório. Tomo cuidado para não quebrá-la com a minha força e praticamente só encosto meu dedinho para abri-la. Jess me puxa até o pátio vazio, sabendo que ali ninguém irá nos escutar se falarmos relativamente baixo.

 - Tudo bem, Jess. Que merda está acontecendo?

 Eu obrigo-me a sorrir, como se não ligasse de ela ter me tirado do refeitório. Alias, isso me lembra que Angela terá que jogar fora nossa comida intacta, já que saímos sem esvaziar a bandeja... Na verdade acho que ela não se importa...

 - Bom... Estamos com problemas. – ela murmura tão baixo que eu mal ouço.

 - Ótimo. – digo ironicamente, mas no fundo acho que finalmente está acontecendo alguma coisa nessa mortezinha chata. – Quem você matou agora, Jess?

 Ela funga, irritada. Ela nunca vai esquecer aquela vez que matei aquele estúpido garoto em uma balada que ela me levou (Qual é? Ele tinha um cheiro fabuloso! Eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo!), assim como nunca vou esquecer que ela matou quatro garotas (por acaso, com um mal gosto realmente imenso) que deram em cima de Mike na ultima escola que estudamos. Obviamente foi esse o motivo da nossa mudança para Forks... Charlie não gostou nadinha de ter que se transformar em um chefe de polícia... Ele garante não estar irritado com Jess, mas tenho certeza que ele está ressentido ainda. Ele realmente gostava de ser professor.

 O caso é que, eu cometi UM deslize, contando com essas quatro garotas, acho que Jess cometeu cerca de dez. Então ela realmente não pode dar aquelas respostas usuais dela como "Olha quem fala" ou "Você não tem moral, Bells". Bom, pelo menos ela não me chama de Isa... Isso já é um grande prodígio, levando em conta o tempo que demorei pra convencer a ela, Mike e Angela que eu era Bella e não Isa.

 - Não, Bella. – ela diz com a voz entediada. – Estamos com um problema mais grave do que isso. E você sempre quer ser a primeira a saber de tudo, então deveria saber que estamos em um tipo de flashback.

 Engraçado... Isso me faz lembrar sobre...

 - Ei, você já deu uma olhada no garoto novo? – digo sem pensar, o que é meio estranho, levando em conta que sou uma vampira, e deveria ter pelo menos um pingo de esperteza e paciência, mas parece que a falta destas características permaneceu depois da minha transformação.

 - Garoto novo? – ela sorri perversamente.

 Reviro os olhos, e não sei porque, sinto uma pontada de irritação que não é usual.

 - Qual é, Jess! Pare de querer transar com todos os caras! – exclamei baixinho.

 - Ah, Bella! Se desse chance a um deles, saberia o quanto são bons no que fazem. – ela pisca e põem a língua pra fora no canto direito dos lábios. – Não melhores do que Mike. Alias, qual a daquele cara de ficar babando em mim? É verdade que semana passada foi ótimo e a gente até...

 - Me poupe de detalhes sobre suas atividades sexuais. Além do mais com Mike. – faço uma cara enojada.

 - Hm... Tá. – ela murmura, e posso ver a decepção (talvez ela esteja só fingindo para eu pedir que ela continue) em seus olhos escuros. Há quanto tempo ela não caça? Ainda não entendo como ela possa ter aperfeiçoado seu autocontrole em tão pouco tempo... Se é que ela não matou alguém. É, realmente, deve ser esse o problema... Mas os olhos dela de fato não estão vermelhos. Talvez você esteja enlouquecendo, Bella. Talvez os olhos delas estejam da mesma cor que os seus e você está ficando doida.

 - Você sabe, pode desprezar o interesse dele em você Bella, mas ele é realmente bom. – ela sorri, lambendo os beiços. Acho que vou vomitar. – Você deveria parar de lançar cantadas para ele, Bella.

 Ah, ok. Sou exatamente eu que fico paquerando o cara e dando piscadelas provocativas na sua direção, né Jess? Obvio que não digo isso em voz alta, mas deveria. Graças a deus Ben é um cara quieto. Ta, é verdade que eu não sou nenhuma santinha com o Mike, e também é verdade que eu já fiz um streap tease na sua frente... Mas eu estava bêbada. E ainda éramos humanos. E faz taaaanto tempo que não sei mais quando foi. Mentira, eu sei sim.

 - Certo. Claro que sim. – cruzo os dedos atrás das costas.

 - Então, quem é o garoto novo? – ela pergunta, curiosa. Seguro um suspiro de alivio por ela parar de falar de Mike.

 - Hmm... Ele é... Não sei o que é... Precisamos falar com Charlie. – tento dizer. – Ele... bom... Ele fede! Muito! – franzo o nariz, lembrando-me do odor.

 Jess franze a testa, parecendo preocupada.

- Qual é, Bella? Os humanos fedem às vezes. – ela sabe, assim como eu, que não é verdade. Ela está tentando se enganar, ou tentando confirmar alguma suspeita... Os humanos tem um cheiro perfeito. É verdade que Jessica já cometeu seus deslizes, mas eu acho que não é mera conhecidência que suas vitimas tenham sido garotas. Ela é muito ciumenta. – Você gostou dele, não é?

 Eu arregalo os olhos, indignada. Ela sabe que eu não quero mais ninguém depois que _ele_ me deixou.

 - Então, qual é o nome do cara? – ela pergunta, sorrindo com minha falta de palavras. Seus olhos não estão sorrindo junto, na realidade ela parece um pouco aborrecida, talvez impressionada ou confusa. Não tenho certeza.

 - Eu não sei. – tento parecer convincentemente envergonhada. – Mas ele se sentou ao meu lado na aula de Biologia.

 - E o Sr. Molina não apresentou ele? – ela diz com sarcasmo, franzindo a testa pensativa.

 O sinal indicando o início da aula seguinte ao almoço soa no pátio vazio e posso ouvir a movimentação nos corredores, assim como os três vampiros se levantando no interior do refeitório. Talvez não estejamos distantes o bastante. Mas ainda não sei porque Jess quis falar comigo, e sinceramente já não quero mais saber. Preciso cair fora daqui.

 - Jess, preciso ir para a aula. Tchauzinho. – exclamo rapidamente, sabendo que ela irá me entupir de perguntas cotidianas (sempre que conheço algum humano ela começa a me encher a paciência. Acho que ela se sente empolgada em ter outra pessoa para conversar sobre os humanos... Mas a situação é completamente diferente. Para ela, eles são objetos sexuais, para mim são realmente humanos, com diferentes opiniões, e da minha perspectiva são muito interessantes. Angela concorda comigo, assim como Ben, que obviamente segue a esposa em tudo.) para as quais eu não tenho resposta.

 - Não vai ser assim tão fácil. – ela ri histericamente, agarrando meu braço antes que eu possa me afastar. – Matar aula hoje vai ser ótimo. Temos alguns assuntos pendentes. – ela parece seria por um instante, depois posso ver uma onda de empolgação passar em seus olhos e sei que ela está pensando em passar o resto da tarde conversando sobre homens e fazendo compras. Estou fora.

 Eu mordo os lábios. Não posso admitir que tenho Química com o novo aluno, muito menos que eu roubei o horário dele da secretária justo no primeiro dia de aula.

 - A não ser, é claro, que você e seu novo namorado tenham combinado algum tipo de encontro secreto. – ela sorri, sínica, sem saber que o motivo não é muito distante disso.

 - Não! De jeito nenhum! Jacob pode esperar. – eu solto, e em seguida coloco a mão na boca ao perceber que novamente esse maldito buraco soltou mais alguma besteira. PERFEITO! Era o que eu precisava nesse momento! Agora é que eu estou ferrada.

 - O que você disse? – ela arregala os olhos, sem soltar meu braço;

 - Hm.. Nada. Eu disse "Não! De jeito nenhum! Já coube! Pode esperar", me referindo que não vou fazer compras com você porque o jeans que comprei semana passada coube perfeitamente em mim e você vai ter que esperar sentada para me levar às compras novamente. – sinto uma vontade imensa de bater em minha testa com a mão. Como eu posso mentir tão mal?!?!

 - Você disse Jacob? – ela me acusa, mas ela não parece divertida, parece sombria. AI MEU DEUS ! Ela vai me matar?! Porque ela está com uma cara de psicopata completa! Preciso dar o fora daqui!

 - Não! Não! – exclamo. – Olhe, Jess, estou atrasada para a aula. Te vejo depois.

 Eu saio correndo o mais rápido que posso, sabendo que sou bem mais rápida que Jessica. Em uma fração de segundos eu já estou na porta do laboratório. Respiro fundo, mesmo tento consciência de que não preciso de ar, e bato suavemente na porta com a mão desocupada. O livro de química que peguei no meu armário no meio do caminho pesa muito para os alunos humanos, mas para mim é apenas como segurar ar. Srta. Raydoisa abre a porta e pede que eu entre.

 Meus olhos correm rapidamente pela classe e se demoram no garoto de pele morena, os cabelos curtos e incrivelmente pretos, os olhos castanhos. Jacob. Seu sorriso é reluzente, e sua felicidade é quase sólida de tão extensa.

 - Sente, por favor, Srta. Swan.

 - Desculpe- me pelo atrasado. – sorrio, sem saber com quem estou falando exatamente.

 Ando em direção ao assento vazio ao lado de Jacob. Ele puxa a cadeira para trás, convidando-me a sentar. Prendo a respiração quando seu odor chega às minhas narinas. Não deixo de notar o modo como ele franze o nariz. Não posso estar fedendo. Vampiros não fedem.

 - Achei que você não vinha. – ele murmura, divertido.

 - Por um segundo. eu também achei. – respondo, sentando-me.

 Srta Raydoisa começa a falar algo que eu já aprendi centenas de vezes, e eu olho-a, fingindo estar escutando e prestando atenção em cada palavra que ela diz. Mas a verdade é que minha mente está em outro lugar. Nada distante. Apenas alguns centímetros de mim.

 Jacob tem uma postura tão ereta e seu rosto está franzido de concentração, apesar de eu achar que ele não está realmente ouvindo alguma palavra. Seus dedos batem lentamente na bancada, sem provocar ruído nenhum. Seus olhos são escuros e transparecem o mistério de seu ser.

 Apoio os cotovelos na bancada e o rosto nas mãos, levantando e abaixando o ombro lentamente, lembrando-me de que tenho que fingir respirar. Posso ver quando os olhos de Jacob focam-se em mim e ele parece extremamente curioso e ao mesmo tempo admirado. Seu olhar rola pelo meu rosto enquanto ele observa meticulosamente cada linha e traço de minha face. Sorrio divertida. Todos os garotos costumam me secar (não sei usar uma expressão melhor... flertar é brega... analisar é patético... prefiro secar.), mas quando Jacob o faz é diferente. De um jeito inexplicável, eu me sentia eu mesma. E não ligo para o que ele pensa de mim, isso pude perceber desde o momento em que me sentei ao seu lado na aula de Biologia. Mas não porque eu não goste dele... Na verdade é exatamente o oposto. Gosto dele, e isso me faz sentir segura em relação a ele gostar de mim.

 - Jacob Black, poderia nos dizer o que está fazendo que não está prestando atenção na aula. – Srta. Raydoisa levanta uma sobrancelha, parecendo aborrecida.

 - Claro que estou prestando atenção. – Jacob diz imediatamente, sem demonstrar nenhuma surpresa. – Não estou, Bella?

 Ok, agora ele me surpreendeu. E Jacob ri baixinho, provavelmente achando minha expressão desnorteada realmente engraçada.

 - Ãnn ... Claro. – estou começando a dizer quando Jacob me interrompe desafiante.

 - Pode me perguntar qualquer coisa, Srta. Raydoisa.

 Suspeito que ela não goste nadinha do seu nome, porque no momento que o ouve sendo pronunciado ela fica cor de beterraba.

 - Ótimo! Então, poderia nos dizer qual é o nome da organela que realiza o processo da respiração celular? – ela perguntou com tédio.

 AI MEU DEUS, quero gritar, QUALQUER BURRO SABE DISSO! Mas não grito, somente encaro Jacob que parece divertido.

 Não precisa ser nenhum gênio para saber que Jacob é realmente esperto. É engraçado como isso está em sua aparência, como se ele espelhasse sabedoria. E a professora de química sem dúvida notou isso. Ou não... Não tenho certeza.

 - Professora, acho que chama... hm... citoplasma? – Jacob diz, como se estivesse dando um chute.

 Eu seguro um riso, que se forma e pinica minha garganta, mordendo os lábios. Quem disse que vampiros não riem ou sentem emoções? É verdade que não choramos, mas ainda achamos as coisas engraçadas.

Srta. Raydoisa fica série e o ódio que ela sente é completamente visível em seu rosto cheio de rugas. Jacob pisca para mim e eu sorrio involuntariamente.

 - Errado. Bella, poderia nos dizer qual é a organela? – ela lança um olhar misericordioso na minha direção.

 Odiei isso. Odiei o modo como ela me tratou. Não há dúvidas de que ela leu meu currículo. Não era verdade. apenas inventara tudo. Eu precisava de um currículo para entrar em uma escola. E não podia ser o meu de verdade - que incluía formação em literatura e biologia, fora todas as outras três escolas no país em que estudei.

 - Hm... cloroplasto? – respondo inocentemente.

 Jacob arqueia a cabeça para trás e solta uma gargalhada grave e deliciosa. Eu preciso ouvir essa gargalhada próxima ao meu ouvido... ESPERA ! O que tem de errado comigo?! Ele é um _humano_. Mas a verdade é que o dia não estava sendo na mal... Acho que não me divertia assim há muito tempo... Desde que joguei Mike em uma poça de lama, quando ainda éramos humanos. E é ridículo eu ter rido tanto disso. E ainda mais ridículo, o fato de que passei cerca de dez anos sem me divertir do modo como estou me divertindo.

 O rosto da Srta. Raydoisa está roxo de ódio. Vejo seu corpo vibrar de raiva, e eu não preciso ser vidente para saber que ela está prestes a explodir.

 - Já estamos indo. – sorrio sinicamente. – Não precisa dizer nada.

 Ok, estou oficialmente fora do topo da lista de melhores alunos da classe, graças a Jacob. Olhos para o rosto do meu companheiro e vejo que ele não está nem um pouco assustado. Na verdade, não tenho como saber... Eu posso ler bem as pessoas, mas Jacob é complicado. Ele está inexpressivo e parece calmo, mas seus olhos estão pousados em suas próprias mãos que se sacodem freneticamente. Oops, talvez Jacob seja esquizofrênico. Será? Ele não parece ser.

Jacob capta meu olhar e vejo um pequeno sorriso se formar em seus olhos escuros.

 - Melhor irmos. – ele murmura.

 Eu assinto e me levanto. Jacob me segue. Os alunos me encaram admirados. O motivo _deveria_ ser o fato de termos enfrentado a professora mais odiada do ensino médio (Ben já me informara sobre isso, rindo da minha infelicidade quando o contei meu horário mais cedo). Saímos da sala, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Começo a dirigir-me para a sala da diretora quando Jacob puxa meu braço coberto pelo casaco de lã vermelho, apesar de não estar um dia tão frio. É claro que só sei disso porque nenhum humano está usando casaco.

 - Onde você vai, Bella?

 Ãan... Ele não está vendo eu ir até a diretoria? Talvez a visão dos humanos seja pior do que eu me lembro.

 - Na diretoria...?

 Ele parece sério e balança a cabeça negativamente. Ele não parece estar se divertindo, mas é a primeira vez que eu realmente quebrava uma das regras da escola. Ao que diz respeito ao comportamento na sala de aula, obviamente.

 - Claro que não. Nós vamos dar o fora desse lugar. – ele sorri e seus olhos se espremem. Uau! Calma, Bella, ele é um humano e você é uma vampira!!

 Jacob escorrega a mão pelo meu braço e entrelaça os dedos nos meus. Tiro a mão rapidamente, mas pela expressão de Jacob posso saber que ele não se importa com o frio da minha mão. Maldito vampirismo.

 Um raiva súbita enche meu corpo. Raiva do que Jacob me faz sentir, raiva de ele pegar minha Mao, raiva de não poder ficar com ele. Espere! Eu _posso_ ficar com ele, não posso? Quero dizer, eu posso transformá-lo. Ele pode ser meu pelo resto da eternidade!

 QUAL É BELLA?! O que há de errado com você hoje? Beleza, ele é gostoso, e muito gato, mas você mal o conhece, certo? ENTÃO FICA NA SUA! Eu não sou essa pessoa! Desde que _ele_ partiu, eu não tenho nada com ninguém, e é assim que eu quero que seja. Passar a eternidade ao lado da minha família. É! Posso me acostumar com isso! Então já estou mais animada, e percebo que os olhos de Jacob estão fixos nos meus.

 - Jake? – uma voz aguda vem aos meus ouvidos. Argh! Valeu, quem quer que seja. E estou sendo irônica, com certeza.

Eu e Jacob viramos o rosto na direção da voz, mas se ele acha que não notei que seus olhos estavam encarando minhas coxas, ele é muito ingênuo. Porque estou totalmente vendo, e estou me segurando para não enfiar meus dedos indicador e médio em seus olhos. O que seria engraçado. Tenho certeza que Ben rirá quando eu lhe contar. Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Ele é só um cara.

 Vejo uma garota vindo em nossa direção e então percebo quem é. Jess. O que Jess está fazendo?

 -Jake? – ela diz. Jake??! Desde quando ela _conhece_ Jacob? Posso perceber que ela está emocionada. Sei que seus olhos não estão cobertos de lágrimas, mas tenho certeza que estariam se ela não fosse vampira. Conhecendo Jess, ela estaria soluçando agora.

 Jacob finalmente tira os olhos de mim – se é que minha coxa faz parte de mim – e eu seguro a vontade de estender as mãos ao céu e agradecer à Deus.

 - Jess? – sua voz parece embriagada. O que é essa emoção em seus olhos?

 Ah, ótimo. Jess _sabe_ como estragar meu dia... Ei, espere! Eu deveria estar _feliz_ com isso! Mas não estou.

 Os dois se aproximam e começam a apalpar os braços e agora... EI! Se ela encostar UM dedo daquela mão pervertida dela na bundinha de Jacob, ela vai se ver comigo. Mas ela não o fez... mas sei que estava prestes a fazer até notar meu olhar furioso. Ela sorri sem graça, finalmente notando minha presença, mas Jacob simplesmente esqueceu que estou aqui, fica encarando os olhos escuros de Jess. Há quanto tempo ela não caça?

 - Espera. – ele murmura, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

 Então lembra de minha presença e me olha semicerrando os olhos.

 - Vocês são irmãs? – sua voz está uma oitava acima do normal. – Jess, você nunca falou que tinha uma irmã.

Eu e Jessica trocamos olhares. Fora a palidez e os olhos escuros (não caço a algum tempo, admito), não somos nada parecidas. Mas vai saber o que Jacob pensa... Preciso me lembrar de perguntar ao leitor de mentes, meu maninho. Na verdade, não estou entendendo nada do que está acontecendo. Como eles se conhecem, porra?!

 - Irmãs adotivas. – Jess responde rapidamente, mas parece arrependida mordendo o lábio inferior.

 - O quê?! Desde quando seus... – ele próprio se interrompe, com os olhos arregalados: - O que você é exatamente, Jess? O que está fazendo de volta em Forks?

 DE VOLTA? Acho que esse garoto pirou. Jess nunca morou em Forks antes. Jess está conosco desde o dia em que a encontramos completamente perdida na Itália, os olhos vermelhos. E isso já faz um bom tempo, então não tem como eles se conhecerem. A não ser que Jess esteja entrando em sites de namoro, e isso explicaria muita coisa.

Sinto que é a deixa para eu sair daqui. E rápido. Se Jess tem algum tipo de passado obscuro do qual não temos consciência (digo, eu e o resto dos Swan's), eu não quero fazer parte dele. Mas a pergunta ainda não sai da minha cabeça... Como eles se conhecem?

 Não digo nada, somente me viro e saio andando. Acho que é o melhor a se fazer. Tenho vontade de chorar, verdade. Eu nem sei por quê... Talvez porque Jess tem um passado do qual eu não faço idéia. Mas eu tenho que admitir: não é esse o problema, e eu sei exatamente qual é. Aliás, _quais_ são. Mas não quero admitir – não vou admitir.

 - Bella. – ouço Jacob me chamar.

 Paro abruptamente e giro os calcanhares, sorrindo falsamente.

 - Preciso ir à enfermaria. Não estou me sentindo bem. – minto.

 Vejo Jess revirar os olhos. Ela sempre diz que minto mal. Não minto _tão_ mal. Só não sei mentir. Acho que Jacob não engoliu a mentira.

 Não deixo de ver as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois, e eles parecem um belo casal, honestamente.

 - Bella. – a voz de Jacob é tão sombria quanto sua expressão, e isso me lembra de Jess na nossa conversa anterior. Engraçado. – Vocês não são humanas. Não sou idiota. – Sério? Pensei que fosse, _Jake_.

 Eu me sinto congelar. Jessica não parece assustada, mas posso vê-la enrijecer levemente com as palavras de Jacob (ou _Jake_, pra ela. Não, eu não estou com ciúmes!).

 - Jake, eu...

 - Do que você está falando? – interrompo Jess, antes que ela possa dizer alguma coisa que não deveria. Forço uma careta atônita.

 Jacob troca olhares com Jess e se volta para mim. Percebo seu nariz franzido. Engraçado ele continuar com o nariz desse jeito. Talvez o nosso cheiro seja ruim pra ele, como o dele é pra mim (Jessica não parece achar o cheiro ruim, mas não tenho certeza que, de ato, ela está respirando). Como se... NÃO! Será que era i_sso_ que Jess queria me falar? Que tínhamos simplesmente chegado em uma cidade onde nossos piores (tudo bem, os únicos, levando em conta que os Volturi já foram assassinados ano passado) inimigos parecem estar residindo?! Encontro o olhar de Jacob e capto algo estranho. Um brilho diferente em seus olhos negros, algo intenso que não sei identificar.

 - Eu sei o que vocês são.... só... – ele franze a testa e nega com a cabeça. Olha para Jess e completa baixinho: - não quero admitir.

 Ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas fecha imediatamente que Jacob larga sua mão e dá um passo para trás, com repulsa.

 - Jacob. – digo com o tom mais atônito que consigo. – Não entendo.

 Ele me lança um olhar mortal e percebo que uma mascara assustadoramente raivosa surgiu em sua face. Seu corpo está vibrando. Ele não pode explodir aqui!

 - Por que continua em La Push? – Jess pergunta, tentando esconder a tristeza.

 - Não estou em La Push. – ele diz, a voz muito mais grave do que o normal. – Não estou lá desde que...

 - Está em Forks? – Jess interrompe-o, parece estranhamente nervosa. Jacob ergue uma sobrancelha e lança um olhar pra mim.

 - Acho que não estou mais. – ele suspira como se lamentasse.

 Os olhos dos dois estão fixos. Os olhares são tão intensos que sinto-me envergonhada. Jacob se afasta, andando em direção ao estacionamento. Jess e eu acompanhamos ele com o olhar.

 - Senti sua falta. – Jacob diz por cima dos ombros. Me pergunto se ele realmente sabe que somos vampiras, porque algo me diz que ele não faz a mínima idéia de que estamos escutando.

 - Ele é o garoto novo de quem você estava falando? – Jess sussurra, sem se dar ao trabalho de se virar. E isso é bem ofensivo, levando em conta o fato de que ela está de costas pra mim.

 - Ele não me parece novo. – digo, sínica.

 Ela se vira na minha direção, e para minha surpresa ela corre até mim e me abraça apertado.

 Jess está fungando? Desde quando vampiros fungam sem intenção? Não sabia que as tartarugas tinham aprendido a correr.

 - Você não vai acreditar no tamanho da história que eu tenho pra te contar. – ela diz, se desfazendo lentamente do abraço.

 - Espero que seja comprida, porque eu fui expulsa da aula. – digo, e para a minha surpresa percebo que estou sendo cem por cento sincera. O que não é normal, levanto em conta de que sou uma mentirosa. Não tão ruim assim, volto a dizer.

 - Bella Swan, a santinha da família foi expulsa de uma aula? – Jess levanta a sobrancelha.

 - Ah... Talvez seja o começo de uma nova era. – Era meio que pra ser uma piadinha, mas eu não sorrio, porque sei que é verdade. E devo dizer que não é uma era muito boa, partindo do fato que existem lobisomens na cidade.

 Ou pelo menos existiam, se Jacob disse a verdade.

* * *


End file.
